


Reflection Reforged

by Jay_in_Shades



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_in_Shades/pseuds/Jay_in_Shades
Summary: Forging a new life is rarely easy. Moving on from an old one is even harder. Luckily for Rose, she isn't as alone in this as she was expecting.





	Reflection Reforged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shattered Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893465) by [Natzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzo/pseuds/Natzo). 



> This takes place in the world of Shattered Reflection, by Natzo. So, if you haven't read that, you probably won't get too much of what's going on...but hey, feel free to come aboard the gay train! All are welcome!

Despite everything Rose missed from her previous life, dealing with court affairs was something she had been more than happy to leave behind. The whining, the pining, the never ceasing complaints and not-so-subtle weaseling... To not have to deal with that was something of a relief. 

Now, however, as Emmeryn’s retainer, she was expected to accompany the Exalt to any and all audiences in much the same way Frederick accompanied Chrom, albeit with a bit less zeal. 

Which was how she found herself flanking Emmeryn, opposite Phila, in the Palace’s throne room after a requested audience from a noblewoman that Rose faintly remembered was named Lady Arelle. 

Honestly, Rose had expected it to be just as draining as it had been when she was on the receiving end of many of these audiences alongside Chrom, and Phila had all but needed to drag her here. However, dealing with those problems was her brother’s job now, and she was more than happy to leave it to him. Actually, she was very quickly finding...

“- and she’s so very sweet! Honestly, I’m sure you’d love her and she would adore the chance to meet you, I-” Lady Arelle continued, as she had been, for the past fifteen minutes.

Chrom sank further in his seat, burning with embarrassment. 

Rose struggled to contain her mirth. This form of court life certainly had its entertainment value.

“Lady Arelle,” Emmeryn gently interrupts, not for the first time since this meeting began. “I thank you for your suggestion, but as we’ve said before, Chrom has no interest, and I certainly won’t force him. The royal family has no plans for any further marriages any time soon.” She pauses for a moment before adding, “Nor meetings.”

“Yes, but I’m sure if he _did_ meet her, then-”

Chrom covered his face with his hands while Robin dithered about at his side, trying to offer what scant comfort he could to his friend.

Perhaps Rose should have found it stranger to watch a woman bid for the hand of her former husband, but as it was she couldn’t help but find it rather funny to watch Chrom squirm a bit.

“Be that as it may,” Emmeryn tries once more, “we-” 

“And she’s very kind!”

The Exalt let out a small sigh. Dealing with people that don’t know when to quit had never been her strong suit. Rose chalked it up to her overindulgence. This audience had gone on for well near twenty minutes now, and it was dragging on them all, Chrom and Emmeryn especially. The Exalt seemed to deflate more and more as Chrom’s stress built up and his body tensed more and more, until-

“Enough!” Chrom interjected, sitting straighter and obviously angry.

“L-lord Chrom, I-” Lady Arelle said, only to be interrupted once more.

“I’ve heard enough!”

“Chrom...” Emmeryn softly chided.

“No, Emm!” He said, both pleading and angry, before turning back to Lady Arelle and narrowing his eyes. “We have said this multiple times already, _I have no interest in this!_ This audience has gone on long enough!”

“My lord, I-”

“I said enough! You have your answer! _Begone!_ ” 

In an instant, Rose’s skin clammed and her eyes widened.

“Chrom!” Emmeryn scolded.

Lady Arelle sucked in her breath with wide eyes, picking up the ends of her dress, bowing hastily, and fleeing from the room.

“Honestly, Chrom, I’ve said before...”

Lady Emmeryn kept talking, but for the life of her, Rose couldn’t hear it. She could see Chrom’s lips move to respond, but all that came out was-

_Begone,_

Her hand clenched shut, and her scar burned like fire- like falchion piercing her chest and _searing her shut again_ all at once and she could feel the blood pouring through her throat and she’s _drowning in it_ but she-

_Begone,_

“-ose?” 

She clutched at a handful of her shirt over her chest, but the pounding in her head was just…

_Begone, Fellblood._

“Rose, are you alright?”

Her eyes flicked open towards Emmeryn, who’s looking at her with furrowed brows and obvious concern. Phila’s watching her with scrutiny, watching for something, and Rose glances at Chrom-

“I need a moment,” Rose uttered in urgency, taking a few steps back before turning and hurriedly making an exit, clambering towards her chambers.

The halls felt long- longer than they should, and by the time Rose finally reached her room she could feel the sweat on her skin, and she was so cold. She slammed the door shut behind her, walking forward until she met the wall, bringing her arms up, folded over her head, and pressing against it. Her chest- gods, did her chest hurt. Even with the phantom pain slowly receding, her lungs were on fire, and she struggled to find breath.

“Dammit...”

She should’ve been beyond this. She should’ve been beyond falling apart at a single word. How long had it been now?

She could hear the boots stepping through the hall long before they reached her quarters, but when the door opened behind her back Rose couldn’t find the energy to turn. She had a feeling she knew who it was, anyways, and she wasn’t feeling particularly up to their usual mode of conversation.

“Rose.” Phila’s voice was sharp and curt, same as ever. From the sounds of it, she had yet to move from the doorway.

“I’m fine.”

“Rose...”

_“I’ll be fine,”_ Rose bit out, muscles tensing before she forced herself to relax as much as she was able. “Leave.”

The door closed behind her after a few beats of silence, and for a moment she believed herself alone, until the steps continued towards her.

“Breathe, Rose. Slower and deeper.” 

It was only at that that Rose noticed she was still hyperventilating. 

Phila moved slow and steady towards Rose’s work table, pulling out the chair and stepping back towards her.

“Sit. I’ll fetch you some water.”

Rose looked up from her arms to where Phila waited patiently, watching to make sure she could make it to the chair okay. Slowly, Rose peeled herself away from the wall, placing a shaky hand on the top of the chair to steady herself as she sat. And what an unexpected relief that was- her legs felt like mush as they stopped supporting her, and not needing to make the effort to stand anymore was like a godsend. 

Phila, seemingly satisfied, stepped away for a moment, leaving Rose to her breathing, and returning not a minute later with a glass in hand, which she held out for Rose to take.

“Here. Small sips.”

And she took the glass, gladly. As her chills passed, Rose found herself flushed warm and quickly overheating, and the tentative sips of water helped more than she could properly describe. 

She downed the glass in the next second.

In the corner of her vision, she could see Phila’s hand move to her forehead, and heard her sigh.

How a woman could look so utterly exasperated while remaining entirely professional was beyond her, honestly. Still, it tugged a small smile to her lips.

Rose closed her eyes, sinking with relief into the chair, relishing the silence her escape had provided. She’d stopped sweating and the warmth had passed, though she still felt exhausted far beyond her years. 

When she finally felt relaxed enough to open her eyes without fear, she saw Phila standing next to her, the tall and silent vigil she was. Rose glanced down to her hand, noting that the shaking had considerably lessened.

“I’ll be alright, you know,” Rose stated mildly, catching Phila’s attention. “You can leave.”

Phila hummed quietly as if considering the information, and she smiled faintly. “I suppose I could.”

“You plan to stay here?”

“For a while, perhaps.”

Another few moments of silence and Rose chuckled, once again drawing Phila’s attention.

“You know...” Rose began easily, “I must admit, I’m surprised.”

Phila’s brows furrowed minutely, another micro-expression being all that gave away her thoughts. “What of?”

“You,” Rose chirped happily, feeling her grin become increasingly teasing. “Insisting on staying with me in my chambers. Alone.” 

Phila’s eyes widened at that, and Rose felt a surge of pride in bringing that look to her.

“I ask again, are you _sure_ you’re not courting me?” Rose teased, snickering at the open grimace Phila’s face fell into.

The captain blustered for not even a moment before steeling herself and schooling her features into something more professional.

“I’m fairly certain, yes.”

“So not completely certain then!” Rose said, leaning back and humming. “Not that I can blame you, I suppose. I’m fairly irresistible,” Phila rolled her eyes as Rose continued, “and considering what happened _last time_ we were alone in _your_ chambers-“

_“We promised NEVER to speak of that!”_ Phila hissed, standing tense and rigid while Rose fell into laughter. Phila opened her mouth to say more, but closed it with a sigh. “I don’t know how I deal with you.”

“You know you love me~” Rose insisted, smiling brightly.

“Hm.” 

Rose looked over smugly at the lack of denial. 

“Well,” Phila began, rolling her shoulder to crack it. How she was ever anything but stiff with the way she stood, Rose didn’t know. “It’s good to see you’re feeling better. I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me what that was about?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.” Phila blew out her breath in mild irritation. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want.”

Phila snorted, but didn’t say anything more. Rose took the incredulous smile she could see Phila now sporting as something of a personal victory.

Rose relaxed into the chair and the two fell into silence as Rose thought to herself.

Her old life was gone. Gone, she realized, with all the worst remnants of it sticking to her like tar, weighing heavy on both her mind and body, even after all these years.

Still...

Phila stood beside her, strong and silent as ever, and Rose brushed lightly against her side. Phila’s expression didn't change, but she doesn’t move away either, and a smile slowly made its way to Rose’s lips.

Her old life may be gone, but perhaps this new one could still have some good things in store.

All the more reason to keep working for it, she supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic of a fanfic? Am I insane!?
> 
> No. But I sure am gay! 
> 
> Now don't get me wrong, I'm all for a Chrobin endgame, but as a lesbian I gotta give my ticket somewhere, and it looks like this is the ship I'm sailin' on. They have energy, you know? They go well together, despite going terribly together. They're good for each other in a weird way. I could see it happening.
> 
> Besides, they've already gotten to the "seeing each other naked" part of Robin's supports and then some. Marriage imminent.
> 
> @Natzo? You have my support. May there be a wonderful world in which these dorks end up together. They have my blessing.


End file.
